


Blood Toxiticy Level: x

by salable_mystic



Series: 10 Years of MCU Tribute - Art Collection [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Issues, Art, Gen, Iron Man 2, Tony Stark & Arc Reactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: I did three pieces of art for "Iron Man 2" for the 10 Years of MCU Tribute.Here they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a fill for "worst case scenario" on my bingo card.

Tony resolute, resigned, pensive ... (and, yes, with super floofy hair. Iron Man 2 Tony had the floofiest hair.)


	2. Blood Toxicity Level: 43 %

No I toootally did not spend a couple of hours contemplating Tony Stark's chest ... :-)


	3. Blood Toxicity Level: whatever

[ ](https://imgur.com/wwHQBvy)

Tony has successfully (re-)discovered a new element and thus has hope and resolve again, hence his face and skin is devoid of shadows now.


End file.
